


Are We Really Doing This?

by Arziislugia



Category: Undertale
Genre: (read ADHD writer), Distracted reader, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I move too fast sometimes ya gotta let me know when to slow down, M/M, Multi Chapter, Reader Is Not Frisk, Well my dear reader, frisk is mute, i have no clue, most likely female reader I'll try to keep it gender neutral, sinning, what am i doing you ask?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arziislugia/pseuds/Arziislugia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hadn't thought this day would come... But that skeleton took you by surprise. And now, you've got a hot date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Really Doing This?

**Author's Note:**

> *Exaggerated winking* eyyyy lmao first multi-chapter fic. Hope I can keep it going at a reasonable pace.
> 
> Still no clue what I'm doing. I write one shots usually.

This morning had seemed normal enough. Sans had asked you to come and hang with him at his post outside of the ruins, and you agreed. You've been having these visits for a while now.. He'd invite you out nearly everyday, just a friendly gesture, you guessed. But you couldn't help but to be intrigued by him, maybe a little bit attracted?

You shook your head at that thought. 'Can't believe I'm thinking about a skeleton like that...' That intrusive thought wasn't your only reason for going to hang with Sans, you needed something to get you out of the skelebros' house. You had already washed and rehashed all of the pans from Papyrus' spaghetti dinners.. And lunches and breakfasts. Cleaned the house twice over, added notes to the sock, cleared the change out of the couch (a total of 68G plus what you pulled from the first time you checked), and finally fed their pet rock and then cleaned it up on multiple occasions. 

You thought back to how you had actually started occupying the brothers' couch. After your (unsuccessful) date with Paps he insisted you at least stay the night to rest and recharge. You tried your best to politely decline, saying you could simply stay at the local inn. But knowing Pap, he wouldn't hear it, he continued to offer until you had little reason to say no. 

That was over two weeks ago. Two weeks since you fell down the hole on Mt. Ebbot, flipping your entire existence around.. You wondered about how things were up there... 

As your thoughts came back together, you realized you were two steps from smacking dead into a tree. You prayed to what ever deity that no one was around to see you almost face plant and hurry forward towards the sentry station. 

Just as it came into view, you realize it was vacant. The only sign of Sans being there at all were some ketchup bottles strewn around it. 

Guess he isn't here yet.. You thought to yourself, picking up some of the toppled over ketchup bottles lining them up in a row in the ground in front of the station. It looked decorative, like those do-it-yourself kind of things.  
You sat up on the counter, throwing your legs over and sitting inside of the station. Now you played the waiting game. 

You pulled your sweater sleeves over your hands, rubbing your legs trying to get some heat back into them. Lord knows why you thought it'd be a good idea to wear a skirt... It was the first thing you picked up and you really just hadn't felt like searching for a pair of pants. Now you realize that would have been in your favor, your legs wouldn't be popsicles right now if you had just searched a bit longer. 

The sudden breath on your neck would have made you jump almost three feet into the air, if a hand hadn't clasped onto your shoulder. You recognized the low chuckle right next to your ear. 

"Sans..." The squeeze your shoulder received confirmed this. 

"hey kiddo, you here to chill?" You groaned slightly at the pun, but you couldn't help the laugh that escaped. 

"Guess so, where'd you come from anyways? You weren't here a minute ago.." At least you thought you hadn't seen him.

The short skeleton shrugged as you turned to look at him. "y'know here, there. been catchin' up on my sleep. watchin' for any humans to pass through." You stood up from his seat, moving to sit back up on the counter. "didn't know it'd be this easy to catch one though. they just waltzed right up to my station y'know? and just my luck they'd look so cute too."

He plopped down on the bench you had just been occupying shoving his hands into his pockets, as he leaned back, eyeing you. You tried to wrack your brain for some smart, or even coherent, response. 

"Well, you caught the cute human. What are you gonna do now?" Even if you'd been looking away you would have felt the little pricks of light graze over your body. 

"dunno, it gets a little bonely around here. so i might let ya stick around for a while before i turn you in. take ya on a hot date? i know a place in town."

You giggle softly. "Thanks but you already took me on that "hot date" to Grillby's, remember?" You cross your legs, feeling him place a bony hand onto your sock covered shin, squeezing slightly. 

"doesn't mean i couldn't take you out for a second hot date." His eyes were glued to your legs, tugging at the sock. "couldn't dress any warmer kid? wouldn't want you getting chilled to the bone." You put her head in your hands and shook your head. 

"Sans that was horrible.." 

"awe, c'mon kid don't give me the cold shoulder. ya just got here. besides, it's a good look for ya" His bony hand traveled up your shin slowly, resting on your knee now, making you jump a little at the cold contact. The short skeleton chuckled at your reaction and removed his hand, shoving it back into his pocket. "i'm just messin' with ya kid, but really, tell me if ya get too chilly i snow a shortcut back to the house." 

You raised your hand and told him you'd be fine. As you looked off at Papyrus' too wide jail bars, you thought of your first time venturing outside of the ruins. You wondered how Toriel was doing.. She hadn't answered your calls after you left, you missed her dearly and- 

Once again you were snapped back out of your thoughts, looking at Sans who had just tapped your shoulder, wait when did he stand up?

"you're really distracted today kiddo, ya got somethin' on your mind ya wanna share? i'm all ears." A pause. "well i don't have 'em but you get the point." 

You shrug, looking off back to the bars. "Not really, just thinking is all." 

You shifted when you felt sans sit up on the counter with you, your bodies touching. "never answered my question about that second date. well i guess it'd be third date." Your face grew increasingly hot as you glanced at him, seeing he was looking straight ahead. You had- Was this-  
Was this a date? Did he ask you out to visit him for a date?

"I-" You were left tongue tied, sputtering, absolutely nothing left to say. "Did you ask a girl to come with you to work as a date?" He only shrugged. 

"guess so. you enjoyin' yourself so far?" This had to be the laziest thing he'd done. 

But you loved it. He liked you back which was a huge step in a direction you wanted to go. You tried to keep your cool and just shrug. "Yeah, I'm having fun." 

"good, cause if you weren't, i mighta had to entertain you with bad puns again." He sat back down into his chair, shoving his hands back into his hoodie pockets. 

"Well... We could have gone on a date tonight?" You said sheepishly. He glanced at you, his grin seemingly growing even wider. He extracted his hand from his pocket, reaching out to take yours, holding it gently. 

"i guess we could swing by grillbz place tonight. papyrus is gonna be with undyne tonight doing special training, anyhow. so how's about a movie night as well?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to visit my tumblr homies. Love you guys.
> 
> http://arziislugia.tumblr.com/


End file.
